The Bolt of Zeus part 1
One day as the doctor, Rory, and Amy are sitting in the TARDIS and The Doctors gets a call from the Greek God Zeus (They met before, centuries ago while the first doctor was younger.) who says that someone has stolen his lightning bolt and if no one finds it and gives it back to Zeus, then the person that stole the lightning bolt could absorb its power and use it to destroy the universe. The Doctor can't refuse because the greek gods are even more powerful than the time lords and if he refused he would be blasted to bits by Zeus, so he takes the TARDIS to Mt. Olympus. The Doctor sees Zeus again for a very long time. He is introduced to Zeus's demigod son Julius. Zeus tells The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and Julius that they should go investigate the Underworld because it may be where the bolt has been taken. Zeus assumes his evil brother Hades stole the bolt for some reason. Zeus transports them to the Underworld to investigate. The Underworld is a very scary place, which even gives The Doctor the creeps. The Doctor and his companions explore the catacombs of the Underworld. They see a cloaked figure who ran amazingly fast. But they couldn't see his face. Was it an old enemy of the doctor? He ran amazingly fast towards them and grabbed Julius then he ran amazingly fast away somewhere. They tried to stop the cloaked figure but he had incredible speed. They heard Julius do a loud scream of pain. They were worried about him. What if the cloaked figure killed him? What did he have against him? They searched for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the cloaked figure. Then Julius appeared again. He was okay. He told them he escaped from the cloaked figure and he hadn't done any harm to him except punch him in the face and that was why he had done a loud scream of pain. But there seemed to be something strange about him, like he was hiding something or lying to them. He was acting very odd. They strode further into the catacombs and saw that they were in the lair of Hades. Hades asked them what they wanted from him. The Doctor asked him if he was the one who stole Zeus's lightning bolt but he said no. He asked him again. He said no. He kept asking him because he didn't know whether or not he was telling him the truth. He interrogated Hades but he sorted it out that he wasn't the one who stole the bolt. Zeus was watching them from a crystal ball in Mt. Olympus to make sure that they were okay and that nothing had hurt them like a demon or anything. He knew that they all figured out Hades wasn't the thief so he transported them back to Mt. Olympus. Zeus asks the other Gods if they've stolen his bolt or if they've seen it or know who stole it. They all said no. Where could the bolt be? Who could've stolen it? Zeus asked The Doctor and his friends if any of them had stolen it. Julius was an honest person and was still afraid of his father even though he was a full grown man so he told him he was the one who stole it. "I am not Julius. This is not me I am not a demigod nor human. I am an alien. I was the one who stole the bolt." said Julius. Julius reached into his pocket and pulled out a lightning bolt. His pockets were bigger on the inside for some reason. Was he a time lord? Then his face glowed with a golden shine like he was regenerating like The Doctor and The Master do. His face was now the face of...THE MASTER! "I am The Master!" he said. TO BE CONTINUED.......